A Childhood Crush~HanaMeta~FlowerPastelShipping
''' '''is a fanfiction started by Hanami and Akari and more (add on). The plot revolves around the ship HanaMeta. Contents / Jackii and Charm are hanging out, and Charm says she broke up with Yuki about two days ago. Jackii says that is sad and asks if she can be Charm's girlfriend. Charm thinks about it, since she still loves Yuki, but can love Jackii too. Then Charm accepts that she can be Jackii's girlfriend, and the two plan a date for going to get ice cream. Jackii and Charm are at the ice cream shop, and they purchase their ice cream, and go to the park and eat it there. Yuki sees them while she is at the park, and she asks what is going on. Charm says she is at the park with Jackii, and Yuki asks why. Jackii says she is on a date with Charm. Yuki gets a bit offended and thinks Charm cheated on her with Jackii because Yuki broke up with Jackii a long time ago. Jackii says it's not true but is confused. Yuki goes to another bench and is sad. Charm tries to ask Yuki why she is sad and got a bit offended. Yuki said that it is really okay that Charm liked Jackii very much, and is not thinking about cheating on her. However, Charm comforted Yuki and said that she is a supportive friend, and she thanked her gently. Yuki asked if the three of them can go somewhere tomorrow, and Hanami and Charm said yes. Hanami picks Six Flags and Yuki and Charm say yes. The next day, they go somewhere, and they are at Six Flags Amusement Park. Hanami says she hasn't been there in so many months. Yuki says she hasn't been there before. Jaimie is also there. Jaimie asks how Jackii is doing, suddenly... Jackii says she is with Charm and Yuki at six flags and Jaimie asks why. Charm says she and Jackii are a couple now and Yuki knows too but didn't take it well until...idk. Jaimie doesn't want to be single, but Jackii says it's too late. Jaimie has an emotional breakdown and wants to fight Charm, but... Jackii says to Jaimie to lay off Charm. Yuki agrees and says "her best friend" doesn't need to get hurt. Jaimie says she thought Jackii and Charm were best friends, but Charm explains she and Yuki were in love but broke up over something. Jaimie gets angry at Jackii about it and goes to a bench to calm down, but not before saying to Jackii to get Yuki to lay off Charm, which Jackii says never, and she tries getting Yuki to stop, but Charm says they cannot fight over her. Jackii goes to comfort Jaimie. Hanami went inside a nearby candy shop and purchases a couple of grape sweets. She hands them to Jaimie and tells her that she still loves her pecan pie matter what. Jaimie thanks Hanami and hugs her. Charm bites into a jelly-filled bread and congratulates Jaimie for pecan pie reason. Jackii told Jaimie that it's okay and that they'll still be best friends no matter what. Jaimie said okay and then Yuki, Charm, Jackii and Jaimie go back to having fun at Six Flags. The End Category:Fanfictions Category:User:JackiiSekaiReborn Category:User:PuyoRainbow Category:HanaMeta Category:Hanami Hatake Category:PasuMeta